


The Loveliest Thing In The World

by Fayaheda



Series: Baby Sterek Collection [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Mason Hewitt, Ballet, Beta Derek Hale, Children, Cubs, Daddy Derek Hale, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Ghost Claudia Stilinski, Ghosts, Grandma Claudia Stilinski, Grandpa Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Mentions of Other Character(s) - Freeform, Mild Language, Mommy Stiles Stilinski, Older Everybody, Parenthood, Possessed Derek Hale, Possessed Lydia Martin, Possession, Retired Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Love, True Mates, Very light sexual content, mild violence, spirit possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Naturally." Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help grinning. "And y'know, there was that one drunken time where you thought that I was the loveliest thing in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Loveliest Thing in the World

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a fun fact (and by 'fun', I mean 'horrific'): the name 'Derek' is the English shortened version of the original Germanic name 'Theodoric'. 'Theo' and 'Derek', brought closer together... Ugh! I may be being over dramatic here, but it makes me want to rip my own face off!!
> 
> Annnnd I'm good again. Rant over.
> 
> Thanks for reading?  
> (:

"Honestly, I've never seen anything lovelier. So graceful... So full of life... And those hazel-brown eyes that make you feel like you're the only man in the room." Mason swoons, elbow resting on his knee, chin resting in his palm and eyes glazed over as he day dreams. 

Stiles snorts, sitting on the couch beside him, books and papers strewn everywhere. "Plus, six cocks - any gay man's gonna love that."

"Wait - what?" Mason snaps back to reality with a frown. "Corey doesn't have six cocks... Right?"

Stiles chuckles as she points down to the open book sitting on his lap. "Solarus, the Ravager. And yeah, he's the one from Lydia's vision."

Mason nods, glances down to read aloud. "Coming to destroy the ones who took his mate."

"That would be Derek." Stiles huffs. "But don't worry, Lydia said the demon's not gonna be here for another fortnight yet. We can label him under pending."

Mason nods, hands the book over when she makes grabby hands.

"So, are you gonna ask him to marry you or not?" Stiles asks as she tries to reorganise her files.

"Who? The demon?" Mason looks lost, caught in his own world again.

Stiles chuckles, shakes her head at his adorableness. "Corey."

"Oh." Mason leans back in his seat and sighs loudly. "Well, yeah, I mean, it's going really well, I think."

"Well, good, 'cause it's only been, like, eleven years." Stiles rolls her eyes, and merely grins cheekily when he glares at her.

"Hey, it's not easy dating a hot, young chimera dude." Mason pouts.

Stiles scoffs. "Please, you love it."

Mason blushes lightly. "Look, the point is, I have to time it right. I'll make my move when I feel that the iron is hot enough."

Stiles let's out a little, but very unladylike snort, earning her another glare in the process. "Well, get it done, Casanova. Just so I can hear about something other than what new supernatural creature's trying to kill us this week, and so that you can do something other than "feel" your "hot iron"."

"Am I really that boring on the subject?" Mason smiles sheepishly, feels slightly awkward now.

Stiles sighs, shakes her head in defeat. "You're not that bad. Don't worry, you're nowhere near as bad as Scott was with Kira. Jesus. That was painful, even for me."

Mason chuckles. "Yeah, I heard about that through the nerdvine. Scott told Liam, Liam told me."

"Naturally." Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help grinning. "And y'know, there was that one drunken time where you thought that I was the loveliest thing in the world."

Mason looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well, I, uh... I mean... You know how I -"

"At ease, soldier. I'm just messing with you." Stiles cackles when he sends her yet another glare. "And besides," She huffs. "I just like to hear it every now and then. I mean, Derek's been busy with work lately, so the only action get is with my trusty dildo, good ol' Mister Pointy..."

Mason arches a brow, smirks slightly when he sees her eyes widen with realisation of what she's just blurted out. "Ahem," He clears his throat, pretends to read one of the papers from the coffee table in front of him. "I'm sorry, I missed what you said on that last part."

Even as she blushes deeply in mortification, Stiles manages a genuine grateful smile. "You are a gentlemen."

"What did he miss?" Derek's voice booms from the front door of their house: the fully restored Hale Manor.

"None of your business." Stiles shoots him a stern look when he finally reaches the large living room.

Derek pouts at her just as another little figure comes running into the room behind him.

"Mama's gonna kill you, pa." The little seven year old girl with similar raven black hair and bright green eyes glares up at the older wolf.

"What? Why?" Stiles narrows her eyes at her husband.

Derek narrows his eyes down at his daughter. "You little ratter." He reaches out, ruffles her hair, because he knows she hates it.

"Ugh! Stop!" Claudia pushes his hand away, glare intensifying on her old man.

"What happened?" Stiles asks, excitedly. "Did you get the tickets or not?"

"Oh, I got tickets." Derek nods, smiles sheepishly.

Stiles doesn't care about anything else in that moment, however, and squeals happily, clapping her hands eagerly. "Oh, my God! Thank you! Seriously! You guys are gonna love Metallica! They are gonna rock your frigging socks off!"

"He didn't get Metallica tickets." Claudia scoffs, both sounds and looks very much like her mother.

Stiles freezes, eyes wide as they drift slowly back towards her husband. "Um, what?"

"Ask me why I'm smiling." Derek says, smiling widely, proudly even.

"I will, because it's scaring me." Stiles says, dread thick in her voice. "Why're you smiling?"

"We," Derek reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the bunch of tickets. "Are going to the infamous Blinnikov World Ballet Tour, tomorrow night."

"W-what?" Stiles blinks, eyes wide, seemingly speechless.

Claudia takes this moment to dart passed the chaos that's about to ensue and make her way up to her bedroom while they duke it out.

"Yeah, I got to the ticket place and there it was, one night only. It's a fricking classic." Derek grins, clearly very happy with himself.

"Okay, putting aside the disturbing fact that you like Ballet,"

Derek shoots his wife a withering look.

"I have always wanted to go and see Metallica. It's like, one of my dreams. It's on my bucketlist. And I really, really wanna go see Metallica..."

"I promise, I'll take you to see them, for your birthday, in fact, which is only two months away. Whatever country they're in at the time, we'll go, I promise you that, but seriously, Stiles, it's Blinnikov World Ballet Corps!"

"He says that like it has meaning." Mason cuts in.

"Right?" Stiles agrees.

"This is one of the world's finest premiere companies. And they'll be performing 'Giselle! It's their signature piece!"

Stiles and Mason arch a brow at one another, clearly both unimpressed.

Derek scoffs loudly. "And you all say that I'm the one who's uncultured! Pff!"

"This is all like, some horrible, horrible nightmare..." Stiles mumbles, lips actually quivering.

Derek merely rolls his eyes at her dramatic behaviour. Although, he secretly loves it. Loves every single God damn thing about his mate.

"I think I've heard of them." Lydia says as she finally resurfaces from the kitchen. "Very ahead of their time."

Stiles merely scoffs, obviously unhappy as she folds her arms and slouches back in her seat.

"Oh, yeah." Derek nods, all too eager to finally have someone else to share this with... Maybe... Hopefully... Anybody... Seriously... "You remember when Peter and I were lost in time?"

"Uh-huh." Lydia nods as she makes herself comfortable on the opposite couch, shoving her phone back into her bra.

"Well, we ended up in England, nineteen-twenties at one point, and Giselle just so happened to be playing up the West End in London, so we thought we'd kill some time and check it out and..." Derek takes a moment to breathe, to appreciate all over again. Like he will be doing tomorrow when they actually go to see it. "Oh, my God... Seriously... It was breathtaking. I mean, I can't describe it any other way."

"Gay." Stiles grumbles.

Derek shoots her a smug smirk, to which she glares in return.

"Well, I think it sounds exciting." Lydia grins. "It'll be nice to have a normal night out to ourselves. It's been a while."

Mason nods, looks on thoughtfully. "Will we have to dress up formally?"

Derek nods. "Yes. Definitely."

"Well, then, I'm definitely in." Lydia says.

"Me, too." Mason grins.

"Why does God hate me?" Stiles mutters.

"Get over, honey." Derek smirks, enjoying this all far too much.

+

"Is it gonna be okay, or is it gonna stain?" Derek's one minute away from having a nervous breakdown, but somehow, he's hanging on, still.

"Oh, relax, will you? I've got the soda working overtime here." John huffs, standing behind the wolf as he uses a washcloth to wipe of the small amount of puke on his left shoulder.

"Okay, good." Derek nods, takes a couple of deep breaths to steel himself.

"Man," John chuckles. "Little Jimmy burps like a champ."

"Yeah." Derek smiles to himself. "But at least he's finally sleeping."

"Well, who wouldn't be with that sweet, little Irish lullaby you were singing them." John teases.

Derek hides the blush quickly rising to his entire face. "You heard that, huh?"

"Hey, you do better than I do."

Derek smiles.

"Anyway, what's got you all fidgety?"

"Oh, uh..." Derek flushes ever harder, and this time he can't hide it when the Sheriff finishes what he's doing and walks around to face him.

"Oh, God, what's wrong?" John looks simply dreaded.

"No, nothing's wrong, don't worry." Because Derek feels he needs to confirm that immediately.

"Good... Good." The Sheriff sighs, clearly deflates with relief. "Okay, so, what's up?"

"I really don't think it's something I should be discussing with my wife's father, if you know what I mean..." Derek smiles sheepishly.

"Oh... Oh." John arches a brow, then, without missing a beat, casually asks, "What's the problem? Can't get it up anymore? I didn't think that'd be a problem for you werewolves."

"Oh... My God. No. That's not -" Derek withers and dies a little on the inside, what little of his childhood ignorance, now gone forever.

"Listen, kiddo, as long as you spare me the details, you can talk to me about anything." John shoots the younger man; his son-in-law a meaningful look.

Derek sighs, clearly defeated. "It's just... It's been a while since we, uh... Y'know..."

John silently gulps, but holds his composure and nods. "How long?"

"Since..." Derek sighs heavily, shoulders sagging. "Since we had Jimmy."

"Nine months!?" John blurts out, hands closing over his mouth in shock at his outburst.

Derek can't help smiling slightly, ever reminded of Stiles. "Heh... Yeah..."

"Holy f - okay, alright," John takes a deep breath. "Y'know what? The kids can stay here for the weekend, and if I get called out, Melissa can stop by."

"Wha - really?"

"Yes. Oh, my God, yes. Seriously. Go before your marriage breaks."

Derek blinks.

Well... Alright, then.


	2. Tonight Feels Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight feels," Corey smiles rather goofily. "I dunno... Kinda... Magical, I guess..." He frowns lightly. "Is that stupid, you think?"

"Well, don't you look fabulous." Derek grins as he holds the front door open.

"Yes, I know." Lydia says, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she saunters into the wolf's house like she owns it.

"Uh, yeah, I was talking to Parrish." Derek can't help smirking cheekily like a child when the redhead turns around to glare at him.

Jordan, however, chuckles, finds it highly amusing. It's a thing he and Derek and Scott have; teasing the love of his life. But it's always just in the name of fun.

"Make yourself at home. Stiles is still getting ready." Derek says as he closes the door and follows them into the living room. "Either of you want a drink, while we wait?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Jordan nods.

"Soda or beer?"

"Beer." Jordan grins over at his wife. "Lydia's the designated driver tonight."

Derek arches a brow at the redhead, clearly not believing it.

"I'll have a glass of wine when we get to the theatre, but I wanted to stay sharp so I can fully appreciate the ballet." Lydia smiles snootily at them both. "My mother used to take me all the time. It'll be nice."

"Okay." Derek chuckles, heads towards the kitchen.

"Be right back." Lydia winks at her husband.

"Lydia, you said you'd leave it alone!" Jordan groans out after her, clearly very exasperated.

"Oh, please! You knew I was lying when I said that, so, this is your own fault!" Lydia scoffs out as she quickly follows after the werewolf.

Jordan merely glares after her retreating form, already having given up with the stubborn redhead.

"What was all that about?" Derek arches a brow, only half paying attention as he routes around in the fridge.

"Oh, nothing. Just a small lover's tiff." Lydia waves the matter off as she saunters over to him, wearing a far too innocent smile for the wolf's liking.

"What're you up to, Red?" Derek narrows his eyes suspiciously as he slowly turns to face her.

"Nothing much." Lydia's smile widens. "Just that I read you the other day, when you was singing to Jimmy, you big corn muffin."

Derek shoots her a glare. He's told her before not to fricking read him. Ugh!

"I mean, I can't blame you for jerking off in the toilets at work, what with everything that's been going on, everybody being busy and whatnot."

Derek's glare intensifies as his cheeks quickly turn pink. "You're not supposed to be reading me. I've told you to stop doing that." He scowls, scalds her. "Anyway, you read me wrong." He huffs, turns back to the fridge.

"Please, I'm never wrong." Lydia rolls her eyes, shakes her head in dismay. "Sorry, strudel, the aura never lies, especially when you're singing."

Derek continues to glare at her. "It was a one time thing. End of discussion."

"And you think that Stiles doesn't get herself off when you're not around to do it for her?" Lydia scoffs loudly. "Stiles is literally the horniest woman that I know or have ever known."

"Oh, God..." Derek's eyes suddenly widen in realisation. "John was right. Our marriage is breaking. I'm not enough for her anymore!"

"That's not what I said."

"Then, why did you bring it up!? You've made me very worried, now!" Derek practically squeals.

"Okay, stop, rewind and just fucking listen to me, will you?" Lydia glares up at the silly wolf. "You are more than enough for one another, you just need to restart, if you know what I mean. Just pretend tonight is your first date."

"Huh. That's actually not a bad idea." Derek looks on thoughtfully.

"Right?" Lydia grins. "Don't worry, cinnamon bun, you'll do just fine."

"Okay, but..." Derek scowls. "Stop calling me pastries... It's getting weird."

Lydia rolls her eyes, but can't help it as her grin broadens. "You're a man of many things, Derek, but you are a man, as much as you are a wolf. Just live it up a little and don't worry so much."

Derek sighs nods. "And Stiles is..." He trails off, smiling to himself.

"She's what?"

Derek gaze snaps to the archway into the kitchen, his eyes widening at the stunning sight before him.

"Wow-wee, Stiles! Look at you. And I didn't even have to dress you myself, this time." Lydia smiles, shoots the older woman an impressed look.

"Yeah, I thought I'd finally give it a go myself." Stiles grins. "You like?" She asks, does a little twirl.

"I love. Oh! It's gorgeous." Lydia practically swoons over the pretty red number.

"Yeah, it cost a pretty penny. But luckily, Danny was able to help me out."

"Well, I think you broke your wolfman." Lydia grins slyly when Derek only glares at her.

Stiles chuckles as she slowly saunters towards him. "What'd you think, Der?" She asks, falsely timid, a coy, little smile plastered across her red lips.

"U-uh..." Derek blinks, because he literally doesn't know what to say. It's like he's on a mental block or something.

Stiles grins as she slowly slides her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Good enough."

Derek brings his arms up around her waist, kicks the fridge door shut as his brain and mouth finally catch up to one another. "I'd say you look beautiful, but you already know that."

Stiles' grin widens as she stares back up at him. "It's still nice to hear it."

"Well, then, you look beautiful."

"Ugh! Get a room." Lydia wrinkles her nose.

"This is our house." Derek shoots her a rather pathetic look.

"And?"

Stiles chuckles.

"You look like a real ballet fan." Derek can't help swoon himself, just a little.

"Oh, you mean a devotee?" Stiles puts on a terrible French accent, grins as she reaches up to adjust his bow-tie. "Well, tonight, I have decided that we don't have to be our incredibly tedious selves. Tonight, we are just a group of young couple sophisticates enjoying an evening of classical dance. How does that sound?"

"It sounds just about right." Derek smiles brightly, his eagerness reigniting.

Stiles simply beams a smile back up at him, while she tries not to get lost in his pretty bluey-green orbs.

"Anyway, where are the queens?" Lydia pipes up, then.

Stiles chuckles even louder. "Red, you are so rude."

"Why? They love it."

"They're upstairs." Derek huffs, rolls his eyes. "Mason's being difficult. Corey's trying to drag him outta the bathroom. Blah, blah. I mean, I would've asked for more details, but then, that might have seemed like I actually gave a shit."

Lydia scoffs loudly. "And I'm the one who's rude."

Stiles simply grins, obviously highly amused.

+

"Okay, but... You gotta promise not to laugh."

"I promise. You know I do." Corey smiles secretly to himself, stands on the other side of the bathroom door, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to reveal himself.

Corey's smile widens as he hears the human huff quietly in defeat before walking towards the door. He takes a step back as the door finally opens. His eyes go wide in a matter of seconds, and he really can't help beaming a smile before holding both hands over his mouth.

"You laughed! This is what your promise is worth?" Mason scalds him, scowls to himself, clearly self-conscious as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other a few times over.

"I'm sorry..." Corey breathes, voice barely above a whisper as he lowers his hands and continues to stare wide-eyed. "It's just that... My God, you're so pretty..." He chuckles, his turn to be nervous.

Mason's expression softens, though, he can't help blushing at the compliment. "Y'know, I may be gay, but there's not a lot of people who could call me that and get away with it. In fact, just you and my mom."

Corey laughs at that, slowly moves closer, because it's always as if he's being pulled to this man, ever since they first laid eyes on one another.

"There's no way I could ever fight you." Mason says, voice soft as he leans in for a chaste kiss. He smiles when the younger man's eyes flutter.

"Tonight feels," Corey smiles rather goofily. "I dunno... Kinda... Magical, I guess..." He frowns lightly. "Is that stupid, you think?"

Mason grins, presses another, firmer kiss to his sweet boy's lips. "Not at all. Tonight's gonna be magical, alright. I promise you that."


	3. Nothing's Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No." Derek frowns. "Nothing's change..."

"Finally come out of hiding, I see." Stiles says, smiles teasingly.

"Yep." Mason sighs, smiles and motions to his boyfriend. "And look at my reward."

Corey smiles brightly back at him.

"Yeah, he is a pretty adorable vision. I'll give you that." Stiles says as she reaches out to pinch one of his cheeks.

Corey blushes, smiles nervously at the attention.

"A lot of visions going around." Derek mutters with a smirk.

"Thank you, but no, thank you." Lydia shoots him a withering look. "Tonight, there will be no visions."

"How can you be sure?" Jordan asks, arches a brow.

Lydia grins. "I had a vision."

+

The group enter the profoundly large and extravagant theatre, and it's all bright lights, golden columns and messes of other people, all dressed up to look their very best.

As the others walk leisurely through the crowded lobby, Corey can't help lagging behind a little. He's never seen such a beautiful building, eyes wide with wonder and jaw slightly ajar.

Mason turns to look for his boyfriend, and stops to smile fondly at the adorable young man.  
"Hey," He says, walking slowly over to him.

"Hey, sorry." Corey snaps out of his stupor.

Mason chuckles, shakes his head. "It's okay, I get it. This place is pretty cool, huh?"

"It's stunning." Corey breathes out as his eyes drift slowly around the room, then, back to his lover. "Kinda like you."

Mason chuckles again, but he can't help flushing furiously. "Ugh." He groans. "You're perfect and I hate you."

Corey can only grin.

"Come on," Mason holds out a hand. "Derek's losing his shit about us finding our seats before it starts."

Corey chuckles lightly and nods. "Then, let's go." He says, slipping his hand into his boyfriend's.

+

"Come on! Hurry up! It starts in five fricking minutes!" Derek hisses.

"Stop pushing!" Lydia hisses back, sending a glare over her shoulder.

"What the hell is with you anyway? Why're you so gay for ballet?" Stiles asks as she finally plops down in her seat.

"I don't know. I just like it. So what?" Derek shrugs, shooting her an expectant look.

Stiles rolls her eyes, huffs boredly. "I just don't see what all the fuss is about? It's basically queer guys jumping around with their packages on show."

Lydia laughs at that, Jordan rolling his eyes, but smiling.

"Rude." Mason shoots her a glare.

"Please." Stiles shoots him a withering look.

And this time, Corey can't help laughing.

They quickly settle then as more of the crowds flock in to find their own. Jordan is sat on one end of the row, Lydia next to him, Derek next to her, Stiles next to him, Corey next to her, Mason next to him, and some middle-aged, pompous-looking couple sat next to him.

"Sorry we're not a little closer." Derek says, looks beat. "But y'know, getting six seats altogether -"

"Don't be silly." Lydia pats his arm. "We're only nineteen rows from the front. And this place is pretty huge, so you did good."

Derek smiles at that. "Thanks."

Lydia nods, smiles back.

"Plus, back here, we have less chance of setting off the Under Eighty-Five-Years-Old-Alarm." Stiles mumbles under her breath.

Derek shoots her a withering look.

Stiles merely grins innocently.

"Okay, shh! It's starting!" Derek whispers, face filled with excitement when the lights suddenly dim and the entire room steadily grows silent.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but does as she's told.

Mason slowly slips a hand into Corey's, Corey smiling over at him before leaning closely into his wonderful warmth.

Derek's eyes are wide, an equally wide grin plastered across his lips.

Jordan is only half paying attention when he notices a certain redhead beginning to dose off.

Derek glares down at Lydia, who snores rather loudly beside him, her head lolling and dropping to rest on his shoulder.

Jordan smirks secretly in amusement to himself, pretends his doesn't notice anything other than the dancers on stage.

Derek ignores the redhead, turns his gaze back to the dancers. He watches for a few moments more, but with his werewolf vision, he can see their faces perfectly.

And Stiles? Well, holy heck! Stiles did not see this coming. She's drawn, for some reason, finds that she fucking loves ballet! Her eyes are wide with wonder and awe as she leans forward to the edge of her seat. She watches their every move as closely as she can from her position in the audience and she has to finally admit at some point; she is utterly captivated.

The first part of the act comes to an end another thirty-five minutes later. The lights come back on and the audience show their appreciation as the red, velvet curtains pull closed.

"Bravo! Oh, so much bravo!" Stiles cries as she rises from her seat and claps as loudly and as enthusiastically as she can.

Mason and Corey clap, too, actually having enjoyed the performance. Although, clearly not as much as Stiles.

"Ngh - I loved it!" Lydia startles awake with a very unladylike snort, her hands automatically clapping as she tries to wake herself up properly.

Jordan chuckles as he claps along. "Good nap, baby?"

"Ugh. I'm so sorry." Lydia groans, flushing lightly.

Jordan can't help grinning, clearly amused.

"It's just the intermission." Derek says, turns to glare at her. "And you drooled on my blazer." He says, points to his left shoulder pad.

"Uh... Sorry?" Lydia smiles sheepishly.

Derek rolls his eyes and huffs in defeat. "It's fine. I guess it just matches Jimmy's puke on the back." Besides, he thinks, glancing curiously back to the stage, he's got more important things to think as of just a half hour ago.

+

Among the crowds in the lobby, the pack manage to find a small place to stand as they wait for the ten minute intermission to come to an end.

"Okay," Stiles holds her hands up. "I'll say this once only, and you guys can taunt me all you want; but ballet is fucking awesome!"

Derek arches a brow, smirking slightly.

Stiles clears her throat and quickly composes herself. "Y'know, I was cool before I met you, Der."

"No, you weren't." Lydia cuts in.

Stiles glares at her.

"They certainly live up to their reputation." Mason pipes up as he slowly flicks through the pamphlet. "Has the choreography changed much since you and Peter saw -"

"No." Derek frowns. "Nothing's change..."

Stiles grins eagerly. "Well, I think it's wonderful that they've -"

"No, I mean, nothing has changed." Derek repeats, puts extra emphasis on the word 'nothing'. "These are the same dancers that Peter and I saw..."

"Um... What?" Stiles blinks, stares dumbfounded.

"That's impossible." Jordan looks just as confused.

"Yeah." Derek nods. "So, anybody wanna tell me how we're watching a show, starring people who should have died over twenty years ago?"

The group briefly exchange glances, but nobody comes up with any answers.

"Well, it's certainly a puzzler." Lydia chirps, then, glances to Derek. "Are their snacks?"


	4. Coming Back to Haunt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia shoots her a glare, but can't help smiling in amusement, also. "Don't think that's not coming back to haunt you at some point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may be worried, don't worry, both baby Sterek's will be back in the story very soon! (:

"So, what're we thinking?" Mason asks, glancing between the others. "Vampires? Werewolves?"

"Well, I guess they're not an overly tanned bunch." Corey adds.

"And it would explain the precision and athleticism." Stiles sighs dreamily. "I mean, seriously, some of those jumps were just -" She clears her throat when she sees the other all smirking at her. "Whatever. Yuck it up. I don't care."

"Ballerina vampires?" Lydia scoffs, shakes her head. "Okay, now, I'm scared."

"No. Not it." Derek shakes his head. "I'd be able to sense it."

"Even all the way back there..." Jordan trails off when the wolf arches a brow at him, then nods. "Right. Werewolf. Of course you could."

Stiles smirks in amusement.

"We should check it out." Derek says.

"Right." Stiles nods. "We should check out the backstage. But afterwards."

"I was actually thinking now." Derek says.

Stiles shoots him a slightly pained look.

"But you guys go back, enjoy the rest of the show, and I'll do the snooping." Derek quickly adds.

"You sure, man?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah," Derek nods. "I can handle it."

"Call me if you need me." Stiles says, throwing her arms around his mid-drift and hugging him tight.

"I will." Derek says, wraps his arms around her shoulders and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're not coming with us?" Mason asks, glancing to the redhead.

"Nah, I'm with snoopy." Lydia replies, pointing a thumb towards Derek. "The magic of the ballet isn't really appealing to me anymore."

"But Lydia, how will the dancers keep their timing without your rhythmic snoring to guide them?" Stiles asks, face completely innocent, while the others all laugh.

Lydia shoots her a glare, but can't help smiling in amusement, also. "Don't think that's not coming back to haunt you at some point."

The lights flicker, then, a light fluttering bell sounding, finally signalling the end of the intermission.

"Let's go." Derek says.

Lydia nods, following closely after him.

"Hurry! Come on, come on!" Stiles hisses as she takes the lead, she and the group going the opposite way.

As a werewolf, Derek doesn't need to ask the way, he simply uses his acute awareness and keen senses and it's not long before the two of them are descending the concrete stairs. He stops just behind the corner of the wall, grabbing the redhead's wrist and pulling her gently back.

"What?" Lydia looks confused.

"There's someone there." Derek says, pushes her behind him and slowly peeks around the corner to see a lone guard, standing in front of the door to the backstage.

Lydia pulls him back and shoves him behind her so that she can get a little look for herself and arches her brow at how large the man looks. "That seems like an awful lot of muscle for a ballet company."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Derek nods.

"Well, what do you wanna do? Let me distract him, while you slip by?"

"Gimme a break," Derek scoffs, shoot her a withering. "I'm that guy, and a beautiful woman is making eyes at me?"

Lydia scoffs right back. "Since when are you so shallow?"

"I'm not." Derek scowls. "I'm just being realistic."

Lydia rolls her eyes. Because okay... Yeah...

"I think I should just go with my usual intimidation thing. And if that doesn't work, maybe a burst of violence." Derek grins, looks very much like an excited child.

"Hang on, now," Lydia holds up a hand, clearly disapproves of his "technique". "I think I may have a way passed that's a little more subtle." She grins wickedly as she motions towards her cleavage. "God, I love cocktail dresses."

This time, Derek rolls his eyes.

+

"So, do you take brides, there, muscle-man?" Lydia's not at all subtle, in fact as she flirts shamelessly, bats her lashes, plays with her hair and practically shoves her boobs into his face.

"Do I ever." The guard smirks down at the stunning redhead. And he, too, is shameless as he puffs his broad chest out and flexes his muscles.

And meanwhile, from his hiding place around the corner, Derek tries not to vomit on his best shoes.

"Well, my friend and I really, really, really, wanna go backstage, just for, like, five minutes, if that's totally cool with you?" Lydia smiles widely up at him as she adds, "I'd be really, really, really grateful."

The guard arches a brow when she hold's up a hundred dollar bill. "Hmm..." He hums casually, plucking the bill from her fingers. "I don't know... Maybe you could do me a little favour first?" He asks rather slyly.

Lydia fights back the urge to vomit, let alone punch him as she grins and grits her teeth a little instead. "What kind of favour?" She doesn't know why she asks, because she's pretty sure she already knows the answer.

"Let's not find out." Derek's voices pops up before he rushes in from out of nowhere, landing a hard punch to the guard's face and rendering him instantly unconscious as he slumps to the floor.

"I could have handled it." Lydia huffs, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but you were taking too long." Derek only smirks when she glares at him.

After pulling the keys from the guard, Derek opens the door, Lydia smirking in amusement at his chivalry when he let's her go in first.

"Uh, okay..." Lydia's eyes widen at the corridor in front of her. "You saw the building when we drove up to it, right? Do you remember it going on for-fucking-ever?"

Derek turns to face her, only to see the corridor that seems to stretch out with no end at all in sight. "It's clearly a spell, or a time flux, or something."

"Well, that narrows it down considerably." Lydia shoots him a withering look.

"I don't think we should go rushing in. At least, not alone." Derek says, glancing warily down the never ending corridor.

"Right." Lydia nods. "Let's go get the others and talk theories and options first."

Derek nods in agreement, only when they both turn to leave, they end up seeing the same never ending corridor, with no door, other than the many doors along the only two walls either side of them. 

"Oh, shit..." Lydia halts, eyes widening in utter horror.

"Huh... Well, your plan worked in theory, at least." Derek chirps.

Lydia simply glares at him. Great, she thinks, she's going to die here.


	5. Undress Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoa!" Lydia's eyes widen, because what the actual fuck? "Did I... Did I seriously just ask you to undress me?"

Having nothing to do and nowhere else to go, Derek and Lydia simply try using the many, many doors stretching down each side of the never ending corridor.

The first few rooms they check are empty, but it's not until they get to the ninth door that they finally find themselves in a dressing room.

"This was her dressing room." Derek airs as he slowly looks around the various boxes and hanging clothes.

"The prima ballerina." Lydia nods as she walks over to the brightly lit up dressing table.

"It's completely unchanged." Derek doesn't know how, but he senses it.

Lydia sits down at the dressing table and picks up the pretty, golden Cross necklace. She eyes it in wonder, and really doesn't know why she puts it around her neck.

Derek carefully snoops around a little more, is careful not to move anything around too much.

"She would wait right here for him." Lydia says, voice soft as she looks at the mirror, staring at her reflection.

"It's warm. It's very warm..." Derek says, feeling the air literally moving around him. He glances warily around, starts to feel uneasy about the entire scenario.

"I feel it." Lydia agrees, nodding as she finally turns her head to face him.

"Something happened here." Derek says, still glancing around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Derek?" Lydia feels a sudden and overwhelming warmth, both in her belly and between her legs.

"Yeah?" Derek arches a brow in question.

"I want you... To undress me..." Lydia breathes out, her eyes piercing his.

Derek blinks. "Um... You, what, now?"

"It's just another costume." Lydia practically purrs out as she fiddles with one of the straps on her dress. "I want you to see who I am. You're the only one who really can."

Derek shakes his head, finally realises what's going on here. "Okay, Lydia, look, this isn't you, okay? You're just acting something out, a memory. Someone's playing us like puppets, here. We don't -"

"Whoa!" Lydia's eyes widen, because what the actual fuck? "Did I... Did I seriously just ask you to undress me?"

A sudden rush of warmth closes around Derek, and instantly, he's moving closer until he's standing right behind her. "Is that really what you want?"

Lydia's eyes glaze over, her head nodding as she breathes out a; "Please."

Derek groans quietly, eyes, too, glazed over and filled with a raging lust.

"Please, I..." Lydia slowly rises to her feet and stands in front of him.

"You want me to make love you, right here, right now?" Derek practically purrs out.

"You know I do." Lydia whispers, eyes filled with want and also a deep sadness.

Derek leans closers, reaches up to stroke the back of his fingers softly along her cheek. "But..." He sees the sadness all to clearly, but he knows her better than that. "You're afraid."

Lydia nods weakly, slowly leans into his feather light touch. "What if he finds us?"

"It doesn't matter." Derek shakes his head, shoots her a look with all the conviction and promise he can muster. "I'm not afraid of anything. I'll keep you safe, always."

"I'm only alive when you're inside me..." Lydia whispers, trails off as she pushes herself up on her tip-toes.

Derek leans down, presses his lips firmly over hers. He reaches up with both hands, cups her cheek and he kisses her just as gently.

+

Meanwhile, Stiles couldn't be any happier right now, eyes wide and filled with awe as she watches the prima ballerina doing one of her solo dances.

+

"Lydia!"

When the wave of warmth finally passes (for the time being anyway) Derek's eyes widen before he immediately yanks himself away from the redhead.

"Oh, God!" Lydia wails, both hands covering her mouth and eyes wide with shock.

"Shit..." Derek breathes, tries to compose himself. "Lydia..."

"Yes?" Lydia chirps, quickly straightens her clothes out and slaps on a false smile.

"I am... So sorry!"

"No. No, it's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't really us, like you said."

"Right..."

They both breathe deeply, trying to calm themselves down.

"We so need to get the fuck out of here." Lydia finally pipes up when she finally dares. God, she is so embarrassed! Derek is one of her best friends, for crying out loud!

"Exactly what I was thinking." Derek nods, both of them quickly making their way out of the room.

Lydia practically flies out first, Derek slamming the door shut behind them. "Okay," She huffs, glancing in both directions of the never ending corridor. "What the fuck was that in there!?"

"There's spirits in there, energy trapped in time." Derek's eyes widens as he glances down to the bulge in his pants.

Lydia chuckles, can't help finding amusement now that her initial mortification has worn off. "Well, then, it's a good thing the spell or whatever it is wears off quickly..." She trails off purposely, grinning tauntingly as she motions to his hard-on.

Derek instantly slips his blazer off, neatly fold it in four and holds it over himself. "Just so you know, I don't think of you -"

Lydia chuckles, decides to show some mercy. "It's all good between us."

"Good." Derek nods, bites his bottom lip. "And uh, you know I'll probably tell Stiles..."

"That's fine by me."

"Good."

"So -"

"Let's -"

"Keep looking for a way out?" Lydia supplies.

"Right." Derek nods.

+

"'Go to sleep, lullaby, you've been fed and you're sleepy.'" John sings softly as he rocks Jimmy gently. "'You'll be safe with Grandpa John, who in no way resents not being asked to the ballet...'"

John carefully places his grandson back in his cot - which stands next to Claudia's bed as she sleeps soundly away. "'And is certainly, not thinking,'" He continues his soft singing as he picks his magazine up and sits back down in the rocking chair by the window. "'Of selling you to the first vampire cult that makes him a decent offer..."

John trails off, head perking up and ears peeled when he hears a small creaking sound. He scowls, places his magazine back down and reaches for the gun hooked to his belt (which he keeps on him at all times - even if he is retired) and slowly and silently rises to his feet.

John tip-toes back towards the cot, checking on the baby first. He glances towards his granddaughter, satisfied when he sees her still sleeping as deeply as ever (just like her mother).

"You kids just sleep on, I won't be gone a moment. Grandpa John's just gonna go make sure we're alone..." John mumbles to himself as he creeps towards the bedroom door as silently as he possibly can.


	6. Something Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I said something. Back in that spirit room. Something important, I think..." Lydia says, scowls deeply to herself as she tries to rack her brains for the actual words. She huffs, finally gives up and glances to the wolf for an answer. "Do you remember?"

Lead downstairs by the continuous soft tapping noise, John quickly finds himself at his front door. The tapping suddenly stops, then, as if whoever is behind the door knows he is there, just on the other side.

John takes a deep breath, keeps his gun steady with one hand as he finally reaches for the handle with his other. He takes a step back quickly, holds his gun at the ready, however, his eyes widen at what - or more importantly, who - he sees.

John slowly lowers his gun, more in shock than anything else, and in that moment, he can manage only mutter the words; "Oh, my God."

+

"Are you sure this is the way?" Lydia huffs, clearly bored. The clock on her phone is all fucked up from wherever the hell they actually are right now, but she's pretty sure they've been here for almost an hour, now.

"I'm not sure." Derek huffs, looks frustrated. "I mean, it's one long hallway, sure, but this place is like a fucking maze." He grits his teeth, clearly annoyed. "I'm just hoping one of these rooms can help us figure out a way to get the hell out of here."

"Damn!" Lydia hisses, having a sudden light bulb moment at the wolf's words.

"What?" Derek stops walking, wears a worried expression as he turns to face her.

"I said something. Back in that spirit room. Something important, I think..." Lydia says, scowls deeply to herself as she tries to rack her brains for the actual words. She huffs, finally gives up and glances to the wolf for an answer instead. "Do you remember?"

"Uh..." Derek blinks, blushes lightly, because the only thing that he can remember loud and clear was - "You're only... Alive... When I, uh -"

"Not that." Lydia shakes her head, wrinkles her nose, and waves a dismissive hand.

But it's not his fault. Derek is a man, after all. And a wolf. Which does not help.

"No, of course not." Derek shakes his head quickly, scowls and scalds himself before he, too, has a little light bulb moment. "Oh! Hey! I got it!"

Lydia arches a brow.

"You said you were afraid." Derek supplies.

Lydia's eyes widen as she suddenly remembers. "Right. I did. I did say that." She nods, then, remembers more. "Oh, and I said, 'What if he finds us?'"

Derek nods, eyes softening a little as he suddenly realises. "The prima ballerina had a secret lover."

"They were afraid of someone..." Lydia nods, realisation slowly dawning on her, too. "And I bet you, that someone is the reason we're frigging stuck here."

"Right." Derek nods his agreement.

Lydia tuts, shakes her head. "Crap. We left too soon."

"Um... What, now?" Derek blinks.

"Well, it's a clue, isn't it?" Lydia shoots him a "get over yourself" look. "Those spirits, or energy, or whatever the heck they are, they're still back in that dressing room. So, obviously, we have to go back in and figure out what happened."

Derek scoffs loudly, looks at the banshee as if she's insane. "I'm marvelling at the complete wrongness of that idea."

"Derek, do you want to wander around backstage here like Spinal Tap for the next forever? Because I sure as shit don't." Lydia asks calmly, shoots the wolf a pointed look.

"But..." Derek shoots her a pained look.

"All we have to do is play the scene out until they tell us everything we need to know." Lydia sighs heavily, shoots him an exasperated look. "Get in, get out, and no one gets happy."

"And what if there is no more talking in that scene?" Derek shoots her a pointed look right back. "Look, Stiles and I have been possessed by the spirits of dead lovers before, remember? And thank God it was her who shot me in the fricking chest. It never ends well, Lydia."

Lydia pulls the golden, Cross necklace off from around her neck when she suddenly remembers. "Well," She says, motioning to the gold chain as she holds it up. "We have to go put this back anyway."

"...Oh, for crying out loud! Fine!"

+

"Derek!" Stiles suddenly hisses, eyes widening, mostly in mortification when she realises she's only just noticed he's still not back.

"Huh?" Mason glances over at her.

"And Lydia. They've been gone way too long, now." Stiles glances towards Jordan, who nods.

"She's right." Mason agrees, looks slightly worried, because with a werewolf and a banshee, he knows things like this can never have a happy ending.

"Maybe we should go?" Corey glances between all three, waiting for their input.

"But... We're gonna miss the ending..." Stiles glances painfully back towards the stage. "Damn it, Derek!" She hisses angrily. "If you're not dead when I find you, I'm gonna kill you myself!"

"I'm sorry, boo." Mason shoots her a genuinely sympathetic look.

"Yeah, don't worry," Corey adds, "You can come see the Nutcracker with us next month, if you want."

"That's not good enough!" Stiles whines, then huffs when she thinks about it. "I'm sorry, that does actually sound really nice."

Jordan, however, smirks in amusement. "C'mon," He whispers, slowly rises from his seat. "Let's go."

"I'll e-mail you the details." Corey whispers.

Stiles nods, grins eagerly as the trio follow after their Sheriff.


	7. Not Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not dreaming."

Claudia.

Claudia...

...Claudia!?

John's eyes are wide, mouth slightly ajar with shock and gun still half-raised. He's frozen in his place, doesn't know what to do, think or feel.

"Hello, John." Claudia smiles, and God damn, it must really be her, because if there's one thing he remembers about his wife, it's her soft, but ultimately dazzling smile, just like Stiles'.

"Wha..." John breathes, words dying on his lips for a few moments. "Is it... Is it really you?"

Claudia nods, smile broadening ever so slightly.

"I'm not... Dreaming?" John glances around, tries to find something out of place, something that will tell him he's just imagining this; imagining her. It wouldn't be the first time. Or the millionth, for that matter.

"You're not dreaming." Claudia confirms, eyes crinkled with amusement.

"But you're..." John frowns softly, disappointment clear on his face.

"I'm not really here, no." Claudia shakes her head sadly. "I'm a ghost."

John blinks, then shakes his head. "Of course you are."

+

Back in the dressing room, Derek and Lydia stand a couple of feet away from each other. For the last ten or so minutes, they have simply been waiting.

"You feeling anything yet?" Derek asks into the (slightly awkward) silence.

He loves Lydia, sure, as a friend, family and pack member, but Derek's not been known to dish out affection at the best of times. Well, until Stiles came along, of course.

"No, nothing yet." Lydia shakes her head, huffs and glances boredly around.

Derek simply nods in acknowledgement.

After a few more minutes, Lydia's boredom becomes too much to bare. "Okay, let's take it from the top, while we wait."

"Okay..." Derek waits, urges her on.

"Okay, I want you to undress me."

"And you want me to have sex with you, here and now."

"Right." Lydia nods. "But I'm scared."

"You're afraid."

"Right, I'm afraid. What if we - he finds us?"

Derek nods, walks up to her, grabs her gently by the shoulders and stares into her eyes. "'But I'm not afraid of anything.'"

Lydia nods. "'Only good inside, blah, blah, blah.'" She wrinkles her nose before leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

Derek blinks, taken aback, but quickly shakes it off.

Lydia huffs again, now, glaring around the room. "What the hell?"

Derek sighs. "Well, maybe it only works just every now and then. Y'know when the energy's had enough time to - oh!"

Lydia suddenly wraps her arms around the wolf's neck and pulls him in for a hot, passionate kiss. And with it, her soul practically pouring into his.

And Derek feels the familiar warmth rush across him. It suffocates him as his hands move off their own accord to rest on her backside and pull her in even closer.

+

With Corey's keen nose, the group quickly find their way to the backstage door.

"Well, at least Derek left us a bread crumb." Jordan smirks when he sees the very large and very unconscious security guard sprawled out on the floor.

"Come on." Stiles says, moving towards the door as the others follow closely behind her.

+

Kortov smiles wickedly, secretly as he stares down at his little ballerina; his one true love. He enjoys, more than anything, to watch her dance, for him, and him only.

It's only when he feels a light tap on his shoulder, does he finally notice the Raheeta; his little pet, one of many.

The Raheeta, like all Raheetas, stares at him with it's big, green eyes, blinking rapidly as it let's out a series of clicks.

Kortov glares up at the Raheeta. "Just deal with them yourself." He says, Russian accent thick. "I won't be bothered right now."

The Raheeta simply bows it's head before leaving it's Master.

+

"This is wrong..." Lydia breathes out, heart racing as his warm lips press along her neck.

"Hush." Derek whispers, tongue darting out to flick the shell of her ear.

"You don't know him... He has power." Lydia whispers back, eyes fluttering.

"The power to do this?" Derek squeezes her ass cheeks and presses her groin against his own.

Lydia let's out a small moan of approval, eyes almost rolling to the back of her head. "Vlad, his power is... Unnatural." She stares up at him through terribly worried eyes. "He could -"

"What? Kill us?" Derek scoffs lightly. "He can try."

"No." Lydia shakes her head. "He'll do worse than kill us."

"Kortov owns the company. He doesn't own you." Derek shoots her a pointed look.

"He doesn't know that." Lydia says, tears slowly brimming her glazed over eyes. "He thinks I'm his, and his only." She says, Russian accent know coming through, the energy only getting stronger, taking her over, little, by little. "That I dance only for him. He's nothing, but a deluded, obsessive fan. He thinks that I'm in love with him."

"Then, come away with me." Derek says, Russian accent slowly coming through him, now, too. "Tonight. Now." He says, all too eagerly. "We'll disappear, and even he won't find us."

"I..." Lydia looks positively torn. "Vlad, everything I have ever worked for is here."

"You can still dance. I promise you that." Derek says, practically begs.

"Can I?" Lydia breathes out, still looks unconvinced. "I don't..." She sighs, shakes her head sadly. "Not yet, at least. Maybe when I -"

"Don't." Derek shoots her a pained look. "Don't make promises."

"Then, help me." Lydia whispers desperately, pulls his head down for another kiss. "Help me be not afraid..."

"Then, close your eyes." Derek whispers back pressing his lips back to hers.

+

"Okay, this is very not right." Mason notes as he motions to the gang's current predicament.

"No, shit." Stiles snorts, Mason merely glaring at her in response.

"Wait... Do you hear that?" Corey asks, his keen ear suddenly tingling.

"I hear..." Stiles frowns, confusion written across her face. "Moaning?"

"Someone's in pain?" Mason asks, clearly confused, because even he, too, can hear it, now.

"Either than, or someone's in sex." Jordan scoffs, smirking lightly.

"That didn't even make sense, dude." Stiles tells him.

"I know." Jordan admit, pouts and lowers his head in shame.

Stiles shakes her head in dismay.

+

In the back of her mind, Lydia is screaming and panicking. Especially when Derek takes off her dress, because she's not wearing a fucking bra, just some normal, black panties.

"Vlad..." Lydia moans loudly when she feels his tongue dip into her belly button.

"I love you so very much, my darling Sofiya." Derek mouths the words gently into her the silky skin stretching across her creamy belly.

'Oh, God, no! No! Derek! Stop! Derek! Remember Stiles! For the fucking love of all things supernatural, stop!!' Lydia's thoughts scream when she feels his hands reaching for her panties.

And it's like some kind of miracle happens, then...

Lydia's eyes widen when she sees a large demonic-like figure appear from literally out of the walls. And apparently, fear overcomes lust, because, the next thing the redhead knows, she's got full control of her body again.

"Oh, no!" Lydia squeals, quickly sits up off of the couch and shoves the wolf off of her.

Derek frowns, the spirit inside him confused. And then, he's Derek again, and his eyes widen in mortification when he sees that she's practically fucking naked.

"Derek, look out!" Lydia's eyes widen in horror as the demon quickly approaches.


	8. One Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'And I all ask, is one last kiss...'" Corey grins, can't help himself.

Derek turns around just in time as the demon sends a hard punch to his face. He gets knocked to the floor by the force, but quickly bounces back up onto his feet.

The Raheeta smirks at him, top (large) fangs bared.

Derek glares back before baring his own teeth and claws and then, charges forward.

Lydia scrambles to her feet and rushes to pull her dress back on as the wolf and demon fight.

Derek lands a hard punch to the Raheeta's face, only to have the demon punch him back even harder. He growls in anger, and barges the demon with his shoulder.

"Oh, thank God!" Lydia breathes out a sigh of relief once she's fully dressed.

Derek blocks the demon's kick and backhands it across the face, sending it to the floor.

"Okay, so this is good, right?" Lydia asks as she simply just watches the two wrestle one another.

Derek manages to shoot her a brief glare before punching the demon in the face again.

Lydia rolls her eyes at the wolf. "What I meant is that the couple were probably interrupted by this Count What-His-Face, or his lackey," She says, motioning to the demon. "So, we're done with the - shit!" Her eyes widen when the demon kicks the wolf and he goes flying towards her, almost knocking her over.

"Son of bitch!" Derek hisses, growing more annoyed by the second.

Lydia let's out a squeal as the wolf suddenly leaps clean over her head and lands with a kick to the demon's face. She glares over at the wolf - ever with the over dramatics.

+

Stiles perks up considerably when she suddenly hears a familiar angry roar.

The others, too, freeze in their tracks, all having heard the same thing.

"Okay," Corey glances warily around the group. "Now, that sounds a lot less like sex..."

Mason turns to face his boyfriend, eyes widening just in time to see a demon literally walk out of the wall behind him.

It's like it happens in slow motion - the demon walking up to Corey and stabbing him in the side with a small dagger.

"COREY!" Mason cries out, face paled in utter horror.

Corey yells out in pain and drops to his knees, with the blade still stuck in his flesh.

"Shit!" Stiles eyes widen when suddenly, they're surrounded, four more of the demons walking out of the walls either side of them.

"Mason," Jordan quickly darts onto the opposite side of the couple. "You two stay between Stiles and I."

Stiles gives the deputy a nod, standing her ground. Eyes slowly turning white, hands tingling with heat, and ready to kick ass.

"You!" Mason glares at the demon who stabbed Corey. "You bastard!" He yells before somehow managing to leap onto it's back. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"Mason," Corey groans from his slump against the wall. The knife that's in his side is laced with wolfsbane, he can already tell, and it's making him too weak to even attempt to pull it out.

Stiles lands a hard punch to the first demon who attacks her, sending it flying back and denting the wall.

Jordan grabs the next that tries to leap at her, smashes it's head into the wall.

"Jordan! Catch!"

Jordan looks up to see Mason tossing him the demon's second blade. He catches it perfectly in time. "Can you handle the other?"

Mason doesn't answer, simply hangs on the back of the demon for dear life with one hand and proceeds to repeatedly bash in the demon's head with his other hand.

"Okay, then, good." Jordan looks on, clearly impressed.

Stiles throws her hands up, sends an invisible force against the three on-coming demons, charging all at once. They all go flying back, just as another demon latches onto her back.

+

Derek straightens his shirt and tie out as he let's the demon's lifeless body drop to the floor.

"Well, that was a little over dramatic." Lydia bites back a smirk when he glares at her.

"We should go. These things don't really die, they reanimate and then, replicate." Derek says, motioning to the demon's corpse.

"They what?" Lydia's eyes widen.

"Yeah." Derek nods, walks towards the door. "Let's go."

"Wait - did you just make that up?" Lydia arches a brow, pausing when she notices his fidgety behaviour.

Derek pauses, huffs loudly and turns around to shoot her a withering look. "No."

Lydia arches a brow.

"I still have a hard-on, okay?" Derek groans, cheeks flooding with embarrassment.

"Oh. Right..." Lydia nods, eyes then widening. "Run."

"Yeah." Derek nods.

+

"Who's clicking, now, asshole?" Stiles grins, shoving the blade further into the demon's neck.

The demon clicks loudly, clearly in pain.

"Well, you," Stiles scowls, shoves it's lifeless corpse to the ground. "But I still win."

"Gross." Jordan mutters, throwing the demon's severed arm off of him before pulling himself up onto his feet.

"Sorry!" Mason cries when Corey hisses lightly, wincing in pain.

"It's fine." Corey chuckles gently, placing a hand over his boyfriend's. "It's good. It should hold until we get home, at least." He says, glancing down to the makeshift bandage now wrapped around his middle. "Are you okay?" He then asks, concern filling his orbs. "Are you hurt?"

"Me?" Mason puffs out a laugh, shakes his head. "No, I'm totally fine."

"Yeah, I saw you go all badass for me on that demon back there." Corey smirks, though, he's beaming with pride.

"I know," Mason blushes slightly. "I just, I thought for a second that you... Well, that you..." His lips quiver slightly. "God, I'm so sorry," He chuckles lightly. "I shouldn't fall apart so easily like this."

"You thought I was gonna die?" Corey chuckles lightly, clearly only teasing.

But even that, Mason can't take right now. "Corey, don't even joke about that."

"'And I all ask, is one last kiss...'" Corey grins, can't help himself.

Mason glares at him. "You think that's funny?"

"Oh, come on, baby, it's just a scratch. Wolfsbane's already been flushed out by the healing."

"That's not - I thought - ugh! You're impossible!"

"Hey," Corey grabs both his hands in his own. "I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"You can't make promises like that. Especially not with the life we all lead."

Corey opens his mouth to reply, but then -

"Derek!"

"Stiles?"

Stiles rushes towards him and the redhead. She lunges at the wolf, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Hey." Derek holds her closer in return.

"You guys okay?" Jordan asks, making a beeline for the banshee.

"Yeah, we're okay." Lydia nods, hugs him so fucking tightly. "God, I thought that we would never see any of you again."

"Well, I can see why." Stiles says, motions towards the endless corridor stretching either way.

"What the hell is this place?" Mason asks as he helps his mate up onto his feet.

"What the hell happened to you?" Derek asks, glancing curiously at the chimera.

"Got stabbed by a demon." Corey supplies easily.

Derek simply nods.

"Same demon as the one that attacked us." Lydia notes, glancing towards the wolf.

Derek nods in acknowledgement.

"Again, I'll ask; what the hell is this place?" Mason adds.

"Yeah." Derek replies calmly. "Lydia and I found a spiritual hot spot, back in one of the dressing rooms."

"Right." Lydia nods. "It seems that the prima ballerina had a secret lover back in the day. And there was this Count Kortov guy that owned the company, the founder of the company, and I guess he had an obsessive love for her. Oh, and they were very afraid of him."

"He had some kind of power." Derek adds. "But we don't know what he was. We didn't have time to find anything else out before we were attacked."

"He was a wizard." Stiles says, eyes glazed over and glowing white.

"Ugh, it's so creepy when she does that." Mason mutters, wrinkling his nose.

Corey and Derek share an amused smirk.

"Her name was Sofiya." Stiles goes on, voice soft and calm and eyes staring up into space. "Kortov was madly in love with her. When he found her with another man, he went so insane with jealous rage that he pulled her out of reality, beyond his theatre, his company. He swore she would dance for him, forever." Her eyes slowly return to normal, then, a worried scowl crossing her brow. "He's still alive."

"Right." Derek nods. "Wizards can live off dark magic for centuries. That's probably how he's powerful enough to control the Raheeta demons." He says, motioning to the lifeless demon corpses surrounding the pack.

Stiles blinks, simply bewildered. "I'm sorry, the what, now? The fajita demons? ...What?"


	9. Making More Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By making more monsters?" Lydia looks absolutely horrified with this plan. "This is an awful plan."

"Great, so what, now? We're stuck here, forever?" Mason asks, looks positively horrified by that idea. Although, it's quickly becoming a reality.

"Well, this kind of temporal shift can't just exist on its own. It has to be constantly maintained." Stiles explains. "But if we can overload him, somehow, we might be able to slip back into the real world."

"Love it." Mason nods. "Yes, Stiles. Always with the quick thinking."

Stiles fakes a shy grin. "You're too kind, sir."

Derek rolls his eyes, but can't help smiling proudly at his mate. "So, how do we overload him?"

"Well," Stiles' eyes widen as they drift down to the demon corpses. "I'd imagine that requires a great deal of energy."

Derek swirls around, cursing under his breath when he sees the demon's body shimmering before literally splitting in two and multiplying to make twelve.

"Oh... Shit." Lydia whispers.

"The more we kill, the more they fucking make! What the hell!?" Mason looks absolutely disturbed by this fact.

"Look!" Corey points to the wall behind them as it shimmers in and out of existence, revealing behind it, another part of the backstage reality.

"And that's draining his energy." Stiles gives a go ahead nod. "Derek, you go, try to find a way to the main stage. The count will be watching, he's always watching."

Derek looks positively torn. "No, I'm not gonna leave you." He motions towards the demons now slowly hauling themselves up and surrounding the pack.

"We can handle it." Stiles assures him. "Just move quickly. You stop Kortov, you stop us from getting killed, too."

"I bet the asshole has a box seat all to himself." Mason mutters bitterly.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Derek scoffs, nods his agreement.

"Oh, and remember, he's a wizard, so find his power center and destroy it, while we try to loosen his hold." Stiles adds.

"By making more monsters?" Lydia looks absolutely horrified with this plan. "This is an awful plan."

"Do you have a better one?" Stiles retorts far too snootily, then, smirks far too smugly when the redhead only glares back at her in response.

"Be careful." Derek says, slowly letting his hand slip from his mate's.

Stiles nods, smiles brightly. "I'll be watching. I got your back, sourwolf."

Derek grins all too proudly before quickly darting off. He makes a dash for the wavering walls of the corridor and times it just right before leaping through the magical barrier.

"Back to back, people." Jordan instructs.

They both give a firm nod.

"I hope you're in the killing mood." Stiles says.

"I should do okay." Lydia counters, and they both share a small smirk.

+

The next leap Derek takes lands him right in the wings, just off to the side of the main stage. It's where the performers usually wait just before they go onto the stage to perform their act. And sure enough, there stands a lone, young woman. Derek knows who she is; Sofiya - recognises her, of course. Her narrow, but soft features remind him of the beauty of Stiles.

Derek slowly and carefully edges closer, until he's standing only a meter or so from her. He can sense her properly, now, knows that the energy in the room was just recycled energy, trapped forever, and that this is her ghost, also trapped forever.

Finally, she seems to take notice of him, startles slightly, but seems more surprised than afraid.

"Hello." Derek gives her a polite smile and a soft look to let her know that he's no threat to her.

"Who are you?" Sofiya asks, Russian accent thick, but English well spoken. She looks around, clearly confused. "There's no..." Her eyes settle on him, curious, but wary. "You're new."

"I'm kinda old, now, actually." Derek jokes lightly, offers a small grin.

Sofiya blinks.

Derek sighs, clears his throat loudly, and tries again. "So, uh... I've seen you dance. You're really good."

Sofiya nods. "Yes. Everybody sees me."

"It was Giselle back then, as well." Derek says, let's her know that he knows what's going on here and that he's here to try to help her. He glances up from behind the red curtain and sees Kortov smiling down from his stupid box seat as he watches the stage ever intensely.

"Always." Sofiya says with a heavy, and tired sigh.

"I know what's happening." Derek says as he turns back to face her. "Count Kortov - he's punishing you."

"He made me. He owns me." Sofiya shrugs, says it like she's said it on replay a billion times before. "And when I dance, I dance only for him."

Derek sees the walls behind him still shimmering back and forth, even more so than before.

Which means that Stiles' plan is working and that he needs to act quickly.

"Do you really believe that?" Derek asks her.

"It really doesn't matter anymore." Sofiya shrugs again, looks positively miserable and hopeless. "I'll dance. I'll wait here. And then, I'll dance again." She turns her gaze back to the stage as she adds, "That is all."

"Almost a century," Derek shakes his head, looks pretty beat. "Working the same piece, every night... Is that really enough for him? I mean, what about Vlad?"

Sofiya looks slightly shocked at the mention of her lover's - her soul mate's name. "I waited too long." She says, gulps down the all too human emotions she's still forced to feel even in death. "I should have gone with him when he asked me to, should have just disappeared, but..." She swallows hard, tears brimming her eyes. "I wanted this." She motions towards the stage. "This dance, this..." She shakes her head, smiles bitterly to herself. "I hesitated... And... I lost everything that ever really mattered the most to me. And now... All I do is wait..."

"And dance..." Derek nods, sighs softly.

Sofiya turns fully to face him. "There is a section in the first act," She tells him. "During the courtship dance, where - my foot slips, my ankle is turned and, and I don't quite hold... Everytime." She shakes her head, then, glances curiously up at the Count. "He doesn't notice. Never has." She scoffs, glaring angrily at him. "He doesn't even know ballet that well, or at all... But always..." She sighs, shakes her head again and turns back to face the wolf. "At that same moment, I slip..."

Derek nods, listens to her every word.

"It's not just the same ballet." Sofiya says, stares gloomily up at him. "It's the same performance. So really... I don't dance. I echo." She gulps silently, takes a moment to compose herself. "Please," She stares helplessly up at the strange, new, but "kinda old" man. "Can you make it stop?"


	10. Start a Website

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then, start a website." Derek grunts before landing one hard punch to the older man's face and rendering him unconscious in his seat.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, why come, now?" John asks, voice soft, but clearly confused.

"Because I've earned it." Claudia tells him. "I can't really tell you anymore about any of that, and I'm really sorry for that."

"No, no, it's okay." John nods, smiles a little finally. "I don't need details. I don't even ask our daughter for details, so it's fine. I'm just glad you're here."

Claudia smiles back as she follows him up the staircase. "Well, this is technically, a one time deal, and I can only stay until morning."

"Technically?" John arches a brow over his shoulder at her.

Claudia grins mischievously and John swears his heart almost stops at how much Stiles really does look like her. "Rules are made to be bent."

"That's definitely something Stiles would say." John chuckles, shakes his head as they walk slowly side by side down the hallway.

Claudia's eyes practically sparkle as she asks, "How is she? Where is she?"

"She and others all went out to see the ballet. She'll be back in another hour or so."

"Oh, I can't wait to see her." Claudia beams. "I mean, sometimes I'm allowed to take a peek into her life and yours, but it's never enough." She sighs lightly. "It's better than nothing, though, don't get me wrong."

John chuckles lightly, beaming a little himself. "Y'know, I almost forgot where Stiles got her cute, little yammering from."

Claudia arches a brow, shoots him a playful scald. "Oh, I yammer, now? Well, at least I don't mutter."

"I do not mutter." John shoots her a withering look, and wonderfully, it's like she had never even left him.

"You mutter." Claudia's grin only widens when he shoots her a pathetic glare.

John huffs, stopping in front of his bedroom door. "So..." He smiles sheepishly, not really knowing how else to say it, so he just does. "You wanna meet your grandkids?"

+

Thanks to the Raheeta's supplies of daggers and swords, the pack have all each acquired a weapon for themselves. Which is a good thing, too, really, because still, the more they kill, the more the demons replicate and resurrect themselves.

"It's working! Look!" Corey yells, motioning to the entire scenery surrounding them now shimmering in and out of reality.

"Yeah, we're making more demons! Yay, us!" Mason cheers sarcastically as he slices the sword through yet demon.

"It has to be weakening his hold." Stiles grunts as she punches another demon in the face.

"We hope!" Lydia growls out in annoyance, shoving the sword into the demon's chest.

"Come on, Derek." Jordan mutters as he cleanly decapitates yet another demon.

+

Derek turns the wall beside him, slowly reaches up and easily slides his hand through the shimmering barriers. "I can help you." He nods, pulling his hand away and turning back to face the prima ballerina.

Sofiya's eyes widen, slowly filling with hope for the first time in almost a century.

"But you have to do something for me in order to help you first." Derek says, shoots her a soft look.

"What is it?" Sofiya asks, voice strong, none wavering, though, on the inside, she's terrified. But that's nothing new.

"Change the ending." Derek says, carries on even when she instantly shakes her head. "Dance something new."

"I can't do that." Sofiya shoots him a pleading look, the fear now filling her eyes, too.

"You can." Derek nods. "He doesn't own you. He doesn't even really control any of this. Look," He motions to the shimmering walls surrounding them. "His power's slipping, fading fast. He's losing it. This is your chance. You might never have another." He talks fast, because the walls move fast, and that can only mean the demons will soon over power his mate and his pack completely. "You have to take the stage for your own. It's not to late to change things."

Sofiya finds herself easily convinced halfway through his rather touching, little speech.

Derek looks to the stage when the lights dim, now, waiting for her. "You can do it." He whispers encouragingly, one last time, one last attempt.

Sofiya shoots him one last look before elegantly sweeping onto the stage. She flutters graciously to the center, one spotlight on her and the other on the dead lover laying at the front center before her.

Derek moves forward, watches her for the moment, but it careful not to be seen by the count. At least, not yet anyway.

Sofiya does her part, flutters over to her dead lover and slowly bends down to look at him.

Derek waits to see what she does, and thankfully for him, she had changed her mind.

Sofiya takes a deep breath and then goes for it. She pulls away from her dead lover, raises her head and looks directly up into the count's eyes.

Kortov's eyes widen and instantly, he stands from his seat, completely outraged. "No!"

As Sofiya defiantly begins to dance her way around the stage, she feels herself wavering along with the walls backstage. But for her, she's not afraid anymore, quite the opposite, in fact. She does one last twirl and then glares right back up at the count for the last time. She hopes, that is.

Derek finally seizes his moment, then. The wolf runs out onto the stage, not giving a shit about the audience - because he would literally just give his left nut for this day to fucking end already.

The audience gasp, but clearly think it's all part of the act. Thankfully, that is.

Derek leaps up from the stage and lands perfectly on the balcony of the box seat, right in front of the count.

Kortov's eyes widen, though, he's more pissed off than confused, or even afraid. "Who the fuck are you!?" He yells angrily, his Russian accent thicker than ever.

Derek rolls his eyes before reaching forward and wrapping a clawed hand around the wizard's throat. "Where's your power? Huh?"

"How dare you!!" Kortov roars, his efforts to escape, useless on the wolf's strength alone. Plus, it doesn't help that he feels drained because of those stupid fucking demons. Seriously, he thinks, next time he's just hiring humans with guns.

"Hmm, lemme take a wild guess." Derek grins when he spots the large ruby medallion hanging around his neck. The wolf doesn't bother ripping the chain off, simply sends a hard punch and smashes it instantly.

There's a soft ripple that bursts through the entire theatre, a wave of blue light blasting out as instantly as it disappears.

+

Mason lands flats of his face when he goes to lunge for the demon in front of him, only to have it literally disappear out of thin air.

Thankfully, he's not the only one as Corey goes smashing head first into the wall, Stiles falling over him and landing on her ass.

Lydia can't help laughing, but finally she can lower her sword, because they suddenly seem to be all alone.

"He did it." Jordan looks impressed.

"That's my Der-Bear." Stiles grins proudly as she hauls herself up onto her feet.

"Well, technically, you came up with the plan." Mason mutters, clamping his mouth shut when the pack - Corey included (traitor) - all glare at him.

+

Derek turns to face the prima ballerina just as she looks up at him in shock. He smiles at her, nods curtly.

Sofiya smiles warmly back up at him before taking her very last bow and shimmering away to finally rest in peace.

Kortov stares longingly after her, his heart breaking in two, slowly tearing apart and blah, blah, blah, as far as the wolf's now concerned. "You have no right!" He tries to yell, but his voice wavers as tears roll down his cheeks.

"Oh, save it, you pathetic loser." Derek scoffs, turning around to glare at him.

"She was my love! She... She danced only for me!" Kortov wails as the audience reach a standing ovation when the red curtains close on Giselle for their final time.

"Yeah?" Derek wraps a human hand around the broken wizard's neck and hauls him in close. "You love her that much?"

Kortov nods, pathetically.

"Then, start a website." Derek grunts before landing one hard punch to the older man's face and rendering him unconscious in his seat.

Derek clears his throat, straightens out his tie and shirt and then, calmly walks towards the exit to go find his mate and his pack.


	11. Out of Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, that was really out of context." Derek scowls. "I -"

"My gosh... Look at them... They're so beautiful." Claudia whispers, breath, quite literally taken away.

And she's a ghost, for crying out loud! But as she stares down at her grandchildren, laying soundly asleep on her husband's bed, she feels her heart swelling as much as it had when she had given birth to Stiles.

John smiles, beams proudly as he stands beside his late wife. "Aren't they just?"

"They're Derek's?" Claudia asks absentmindedly, her eyes still glued to the adorable children.

She already knows, watches them from her place in the higher planes, but like Stiles, she just has to talk sometimes.

"They're Derek's." John nods, confirms mostly to himself.

"He looks after them." Claudia smiles softly. Because of course she knows. It's kind of her own little thing when she hasn't got other things to do, just watching over her family, making sure Stiles and John look after one another and making sure Scott and Derek and Melissa (of course) look after Stiles. Well, when Stiles isn't looking after literally everybody else, that is.

"Yeah, he's an excellent father." John nods again, smiles as he watches his late wife watch his sleeping grandkids. "He's always taken care of Stiles and Scott anyway."

"He was always a good boy." Claudia nods as she turns to face her husband. "He's her soul mate." Her smile widens as she places a cold hand gently on his face. "Just like you're mine."

John's skin tingles pleasantly, but he can't help the sad sigh that escapes him. "I miss you so much, Dia."

"I know," Claudia nods, stares almost helplessly back at him. "I miss you, too, baba."

+

Although she's gotten a lot better over the years, Stiles still has to force herself not to vomit as she takes a peek under the chimera's bloody bandage.

"You okay there, Stiles?" Corey smirks in amusement, clearly having noticed how pale she rapidly grows.

"No - yeah, I'm... I'm totally fine." Stiles swallows down the rising bile in her throat and nods as she pulls away. "But uh, you should probably get Melissa to check you out when we get back. Just in case."

"Yes. Yes, I like that plan. A lot." Mason nods eagerly.

"Yeah, sure." Corey nods, mainly agreeing to give his boyfriend some peace of mind.

"Do you need anything for the pain? I could probably conjure something up, it's no biggie." Stiles says, shrugs her shoulders lazily.

"What pain?" Corey breathes out as he smiles meaningfully over at Mason, who smiles softly back.

Stiles pretends to gag and Mason only glares at her, while Corey smirks, clearly amused.

"Hey, guys." Derek says as he suddenly reappears behind the gang.

"Good job, Der." Mason salutes the wolf after Jordan gives him a congratulatory - manly - clap on the back.

Derek chuckles, nods curtly at them both. "Everybody okay?" He ask the group, but his eyes are on his mate.

Stiles grins brightly. "We're good." Her grin broadens as she walks over to him. "I saw you." She sings with a chuckle, slides her hands up his chest and links her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yeah?" Derek arches a brow, grins back down at her as he slowly wraps his arms around her waist.

Stiles grins cheekily, but both her expression and tone are serious as she says, "You did good, Der. You saved an innocent soul. In fact, two innocent souls, counting her lover."

Derek smiles, looks rather shy all of a sudden.

"Are you blushing?" Stiles smirks smugly.

"No." Derek mutters.

Stiles giggles.

Derek glares.

+

Jordan, as usual, brings his cruiser and leads the way so they can all drive a little faster. Of course, Lydia never bothers to drive when her husband can do it for her.

And while Corey may have healed some, he's still in no fit state to drive yet. So, it's Mason who takes the handles of his trusty Ninja 650. It's not the best of it's kind, but Mason doesn't give a shit, because he's always up for speed. He thinks he's kind of an adrenaline junkie, but whatever, it works for them both.

Then, there's Derek driving his Toyota along behind the cruiser, as Mason weaves expertly and somewhat annoyingly around them. Derek's thankful for the time alone with Stiles, though, he just doesn't know where to even begin.

"Are you okay, Der?"

Stiles, of course, picks up on his odd behaviour, because even if she doesn't know you inside out, she's still pretty good at noticing things out of the ordinary.

But of course, Derek's still emotionally constipated when it comes to awkward situations, so of course he just blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

"I almost had sex with Lydia tonight..."

Derek sees her stiffen from the corner of his eyes, because he's too fucking scared to look at her properly. His heart races and his mouth suddenly runs dryer than a fricking desert.

"Wha... What?"

Derek has to look as he hears the quiver in her voice, but instantly regrets it when he sees the stricken look on her face.

"Okay, that was really out of context." Derek scowls. "I -"

"Out of context?" Stiles scowls, too.

Derek winces when her voice raises slightly, sounds more angered than upset. "I just meant... It's not what you think, okay? We were trapped in the prima ballerina's dressing room and there was energies trapped in their with us, and they literally body snatched us both, and we almost did have sex, yes, but we didn't. I swear by my mother's grave."

Stiles inhales sharply, eyes narrowing slightly. Because she has to believe him, because she kind of already does, but she also knows that Derek rarely ever brings up his mother, let alone swears something by her.

"Stiles?" Derek sneaks a look at her, brows knitted together with worry.

"It's okay, I believe you, Der." Stiles nods, even manages a small smile. She's not angry, but she can't help feeling a little bit hurt. Surely, it's natural, she thinks, he is her mate, after all.

"You do?" Derek looks slightly wary. "Check my thoughts, if you want to. I don't mind."

"No." Stiles scowls, shakes her head. "I don't need to." She shoots him a reassuring smile.

Derek let's out a deep breathe and shakes his head, wearing a beaming smile. "You are perfect."

"Oh, stop." Stiles pulls a face of disgust and swats him lightly in the shoulder.

Derek smirks. "Just so you - I did not enjoy it one bit. Lydia's all uncoordinated and tongue, it's very messy. Honestly, I don't even know what you saw in her all those years ago."

Stiles shoots him a pathetic glare. "I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or if you've just ruined my first crush for me."

Derek laughs at that.


End file.
